Abigail Walker
|-|Second Son = |-|First Light = |-|D.U.P. Uniform = Summary Abigail Walker, more commonly referred to as Fetch, is a Conduit who can control Neon light and energy. She is the tritagonist in InFAMOUS: Second Son, and the main protagonist of InFAMOUS: First Light. She is the third playable protagonist in the inFAMOUS ''series,'' following Cole MacGrath and Delsin Rowe. Following her escape from the Department of Unified Protection after seven years of detention, Abigail set up her base in Seattle, where she began targeting drug dealers for what they had done to her and her late brother, Brent. She later encountered another Conduit, Delsin Rowe, and became a major ally of him, helping him take down the DUP's director, Brooke Augustine alongside another Conduit and ally, Eugene Sims. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, higher with Rage Empowerment Name: Abigail "Fetch" Walker Origin: InFAMOUS Gender: Female Age: 23 Classification: Human Conduit, Vigilante, Hero (Good Karma)/Terrorist (Evil Karma) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low, Low-Mid via absorbing energy), Longevity, Immortality (Type 3), Enhanced Senses (Can see objects and enemies through walls), Aura, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Neon Manipulation, Levitation, Mind Manipulation (By targeting an enemy's weak points, she can completely take control of their minds, and can easily make them do her bidding. She can control large groups of enemies at once), Matter Manipulation (Macro Quantum. Can destroy targets on a macro-quantum level leaving them as nothing but a cloud of photons and light particles), Explosion Manipulation (Can destabilize matter to the point of making it explode with one attack), Forcefield Creation (During her fight with Delsin, she could create bubble-like forcefields that repel attacks and send nearby enemies flying), Air Manipulation (Can fire powerful blasts of neon wind), Stasis Field Generation, Gravity Manipulation (Can create gravity singularities that draw in all enemies and objects before violently exploding, instantly atomizing enemies and sending flaming debris flying in all directions), Time Manipulation (Her stasis bubbles freeze targets in time, and is capable of freezing enemies in time just by hitting them with Neon Bolts), Transmutation (Can turn matter into energy and absorb it), Intangibility (Can turn into neon light to phase through attacks and objects), Afterimage Creation, Invisibility, Rage Power (Becomes increasingly stronger the more intense her rage is), Durability Negation, Homing Attack (With Neon Missiles), Attack Reflection (With Neon Blasts), Limited Reactive Evolution (Conduits gain new powers and abilities by stressing their powers in different ways. In moments of extreme duress, their bodies will develop new powers to best aid the situation), Accelerated Development (Conduits are naturally able to hone their abilities through training for short amounts of time), Limited Electricity Manipulation (Fetch can overload electrical objects with her neon energy to suit her needs, and can hijack particles in targets brains to enslave them), Technological Manipulation (Can hijack machines and repurpose them to suit her needs), Resistance to Disease Manipulation/Biological Manipulation, Poison, Matter Manipulation/Transmutation (Delsin's matter-altering abilities had no effect on her), Mind Manipulation, and Time Manipulation (Stasis fields will not freeze her in time whether the move is performed by Delsin or herself) Attack Potency: At least Small Country level (Can turn enemies and civilians into energy and absorb them, and can strike at Relativistic speeds with her Finisher. Comparable to Delsin Rowe), higher 'with Rage Empowerment (Burst through the wall of Curdun Cay, which is specifically designed to hold powerful Conduits) 'Speed: FTL (Can move and fight at light speeds. Can react to and control her movements while amped up with Neon Clouds, which allow her to literally become faster than light, and her speed has increased after training for years in Curdun Cay. Easily dodged lasers from Delsin during their fight), higher with Laser Focus (Slows down her perception of time) Lifting Strength: Class 10. Class G 'with Rage Empowerment 'Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class, higher 'with Rage Empowerment 'Durability: '''At least '''Small Country level (Can survive attacks from opponents comparable to her) Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Tens of Kilometers with projectiles and attacks. Standard Equipment: A cellphone with a GPS. Has been customized to allow her to track signals. Intelligence: High. Was a straight-A student in school, and is extremely adept in strategic combat and urban warfare. Received highly advanced, militaristic training in Curdun Cay by Augustine personally. And took down Seattle's entire drug-smuggling operation. Weaknesses: Has a limited amount of Neon power and must go to neon locations to recharge. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Neon Manipulation:' Her powers over neon having manifested themselves somewhere in her late teens, Abigail was trained in controlling them when the DUP apprehended her. As a result, Abigail possesses a great degree of control over neon, which she can use in a variety of ways. She is capable of firing volatile beams of neon, as well as shorter consecutive blasts, allowing her to dispatch enemies from great distances. She can also see her opponent's weak spots, allowing her to quickly kill opponents. Abigail can also send a blast of neon wind to put enemies in stasis, allowing her to hit their weak spots easier. She can also send multiple neon rockets to hit many enemies simultaneously. If an attacker ventures too close, Abigail can also generate a concussive force field around herself to temporarily stun them. As for close combat, she uses fast punches and kicks powered up by her neon energy. Abigail is also capable of transforming herself into neon to move around at superhuman speeds, jump large distances and run up vertical surfaces. Like Delsin, Abigail is able to use Neon Thrusters to slow her descent. Finally, she is able to produce a singularity which draws in enemies for a few seconds, before generating an explosion. **'Drain Neon:' The ability to drain neon signs, neon lights, or any other neon source. **'Neon Bolt:' Allows Fetch to fire long range streams of neon, whether it be in a rapid burst, or singular sniper-like beam. ***'Stasis Bolt:' A Neon Bolt that traps enemies that it strikes in stasis **'Light Speed:' Transforms Fetch into a blazing streak of neon light. Allows her to cross the city, run up buildings, run through porous objects or even people, and escape her enemies. ***'Photon Jump:' Allows Fetch to jump high in the air during light speed. ***'Air Dash:' Allows Fetch to launch herself forward through the air. This can be used twice in succession. **'Melee:' Neon-infused physical strikes. ***'Melee Finisher:' Performs a massive physical strike to an enemy within range. Defeating an enemy with a normal melee combo recharges Fetch's finisher attacks. She can use up to three before needing to recharge. ***'Dash Strike:' Fetch dashes toward an enemy and quickly performs a melee strike to trap them in stasis. ***'Dash Strike Recharge:' Landing a dash strike recharges finisher ammo. ***'Mega Finisher:' Creates a massive explosion on contact, heavily damaging the target and nearby enemies. **'Laser Focus:' Allows Fetch to zoom in on her enemy to detect weak spots, which she can snipe to take them down efficiently. She can slow time significantly for a few seconds. ***'Weak Point Recharge:' Hitting an enemy in their weak spot will refill Fetch's focus meter by 50%. ***'Enslave:' Weak point takedowns will cause an enemy to fight for Fetch for a brief amount of time. **'Stasis Blast:' Launches a wave of neon energy, trapping the enemy in a neon bubble. Enemies caught in this stasis field will be frozen in time, unable to move or fight. This makes it easier to target their weak spots. Fetch's proficiency with the ability allows her to extend her range with this ability to tens of meters and increase the duration of the ability. ***'Volatile Stasis:' Enemies trapped in stasis take twice as much damage. Defeating an enemy in stasis will cause a massive explosion. Additionally, enemies within close proximity to each other, regardless of if they are in stasis, will contribute to a chain explosion. ***'Forcefield:' Fetch can project a forcefield around herself that repels attacks and sends nearby enemies flying **'Homing Missiles:' Launches a salvo of neon missiles that automatically seek enemies. Fetch can launch up to four salvos before needing to recharge her ammo. ***'Heavy Detonation:' Missile explosions do extra damage, and launch enemies into the air. **'Neon Singularity:' Fetch condenses all her neon energy into a single point of light, pulling in everything nearby, and warping space near it's area of effect. Defeating more enemies allows her additional use of this ability. ***'Supernova:' Neon vengeance unleashed. The singularity pulls in anything that's not nailed down, and a few things that are. ***'Note:' Supernova is the upgraded form of Neon Singularity, and the only one she can use. **'Ping:' Allows Fetch to see enemies and important things through walls with a multi-city block radius. By overloading common satellites with her neon energy, she can expand the radius of this technique even more. **'Overload:' By channeling her neon energy into electrical objects, Fetch can manipulate their functions. She overloaded an automatic turret that was built to attack conduits, attack its own "team". She could also use a building satellite to further expand the range of her sensing abilities. **'Thrusters:' Allows Fetch to expel neon energy from her arms, slowing her descent to the ground and giving her temporary flight. **'Comet Drop:' Fetch creates a shockwave by slamming the ground with a punch from mid-air. The higher she is, the greater the shockwave. This move damages anything caught in its wake. Gallery AbigailWalkerEvolutionPS4Wallpaper.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Adults Category:Mind Users Category:Rage Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Antiheroes Category:Speedsters Category:Hax Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:InFAMOUS Category:Tier 6 Category:Humans Category:Terrorists